


Hazard

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Kayleigh is driving John's car.
Kudos: 7





	Hazard

John's arm was still proper throbbing, he was going too write a strong letter to the. "Kin council shithouses!" he shook his head, his inner voice telling him its your own fault. Redmond, showing off in front of. Kayleigh?  
He was sitting with his. Peppa pig, sling on watching as, kayleigh drove him into work, he was pleased even though she had shown no sympathy, towards him even mentioning.

"Keep me going all day that!"

"Alright, all right! Have you got any. Nurofen in your bag?"

"No, I don't believe in it?"

"Anadin? ~ I don't have chemicals in my body!"

"Yeah well I didn't hear your moaning, yesterday, when you had me. Fruit Pastilles?"

A, while later. Kayleigh, had mentioned what song she would love for her first dance at her wedding. John, wasn't paying much attention telling her that he'd never get wed.?!

"What's your favourite colour? ~ Blue?"

"What's yours? ~ Yellow?!" 

"Typical!" 

Another great song from. Forever Fm, timeless hits now and forever : Richard Marx. 

My mother came to hazard when I was just seven  
Even then the folks in town said with their prejudiced eyes  
That boys not right.... 

"I, don't need this?" 

"Beautiful song!" 

"What they playing this song for!" 

"it's about you? You're a hazard" 

"I'm not backwards!" 

"What?" 

"He's backwards the lad in this song ~ he's not playing with a full deck?" 

Three years ago I came to know. Mary  
First time that someone looked beyond the rumors and lies  
And saw the man inside 

"He kills her ~ serial killer!" 

"What you reckon ~ Oh get a grip!" 

"You're, not crying at hazard"? 

"Its so sad!" 

"She's dead?" ~ don't you'll start me off! 

I swear I left her by the river  
I swear I left her safe and sound  
I need to make it to the river  
And leave this this old. Nebraska town.....

John, reached into the glove box and gave. Kayleigh a paper tissue, he turned away looking out of the passenger window. No kin way is she going to see you cry. Redmond, he was telling himself. 

"He put her body in a wheely bin?" 

"Put it out for recycling!" 

"You're having a laugh?" 

"The sheriff killed her?" 

"Did he!" 

"Yeah?!" 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital and get it checked out?" 

"No time!" 

"Just get a few painkillers down me, I"ll be right as rain." 

"Well, don't you go overdosing" 

"No chance." 

"I, don't want to be getting the bus home on my own." 

He, could see. Kayleigh, pacing up and down beside the car on her phone having an. Animated conversation, he was telling. Rachel, all about what had happened to his arm. 

Kayleigh, kept looking in john's direction, watching him being friends with. Rachel, he appeared to be telling her about the accident, and was doing all the actions aswell. 

"How's your arm?" 

"Agony! ~ I felt a right arsehole. Sat there with this in a sling" 

"Give us your keys." 

"Why?" ~ you can't drive with your arm like that ". 

" A bit of sympathy wouldn't go amiss. "

" Get in! "

John, gave. Rachel a friendly wave as they drove past the smokers hut. Kayleigh put on a fake smile and did the same, and gave john one of her looks! 

"I, see you were chatting to your friend. Rachel." 

"Yep!" 

"What did she want?" ~ Nowt. 

"I, was just telling her about my accident this morning?" 

"Did she offer to kiss it better?" 

"No, but she did ask me if i fancied a drink!" 

"What?" 

"Well i hope you told her where to go?" 

"What's rattled your cage?" 

"Just, didn't think you went for that type?" 

"And what type is that? 

" Slutty? "

" Christ! I don't know what's got into you lately. "

What, you slowing down for? 

I'm not 

Put your foot down 

It's just slowing down john. 

Whats up with her. 

Pull over. 

Shit ~ bollocks! What a day! I don't need this. 

What are we going to do? 

We're going to have to phone, roadside recovery! Aren't we. 

Here, you speak to them they come quicker for a woman! 

I've just spoken to a nice man called. Jermaine! 

Christ! 

How, long. 

An hour? 

What are we going to do for an hour? 

Kayleigh, had a good few ideas of what she'd like to do for an hour. But john had told her he was going to close his eyes and try to forget about his arm. She was disappointed. 

John..... John. 

What! 

Are you going for a drink with. Rachel? 

I, don't know kayleigh! -~ you've got your. Heartsearchers, thing haven't you! 

Suppose but i've told you before about my clock ticking now, and my eggs are already past their use by date. That and I've not had any winks lately? 

You, can't think like that. Kayleigh, you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait, love don't come easy,. But it's a game of give and take!  
Anyway, what happens, when you do meet the man of your dreams, the perfect wedding. He could turn out to be a "jaffa"! 

Whats a jaffa? 

Seedless, john was laughing. I don't fancy going through all that I. S. F. Treatment.!

I. V. F, John? 

That as well going into a room to wank off into a plastic cup. Nope not for me! 

I, could give you a helping hand, johnathon! Kayleigh giggled. 

Kayleigh, I was thinking if you're up for it! 

What, giving you a helping hand! 

No, if you would like to go for a drink sometime! 

Before, she could answer they heard a knocking sound on the driver's side window. 

All right love? Do you want to flip your bonnet. 

When did you fill her up? 

This morning why? 

Well it's never a good idea to fill up a diesel engine with unleaded? 

John, looked at kayleigh, saying a perfect end to a bloody perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Songwriters: Richard Marx
> 
> Hazard lyrics© BMG Rights Management


End file.
